Reinkarnasi
by 16th Rookie
Summary: "Reinkarnasi, saat dimana orang dialhirkan kembali. Prosesnya tak tentu dan bersifat misteri. Ada yang percaya, nasib dikehidupan berikutnya ditentukan oleh kebaikan di masa kini. Kalau buruk, akan turun kasta. Kalau baik, akan naik kasta dan berakhir di realm of endless-reinkarnasi berakhir di sana. Tapi itu hanya sebuah kepercayaan. Belum ada manusia yang menungkapnya."


"_Reinkarnasi, saat dimana orang dialhirkan kembali. Prosesnya tak tentu dan bersifat misteri._

_Hari ini jadi raja besok jadi rakyat jelata._

___Hari ini jadi manusia besok jadi hewan._

_Bahkan jenis kelamin dapat berubah, hal itu berlaku pada watak juga._

_Ada yang percaya, nasib dikehidupan berikutnya ditentukan oleh kebaikan di masa kini._

_Kalau buruk, akan turun kasta. Kalau baik, akan naik kasta dan berakhir di realm of endless—tempat para dewa, disana reinkarnasi berhenti._

_Tapi itu hanyalah sebuah kepercayaan,_

_belum ada manusia yang dapat mengungkapnya, atau mungkin ada, tapi kesaksian itu tak masuk akal sehingga disangkal masyarakat."_

Itu kata Deis, kakak Ershin, seorang cenayang…

**_Single Chapter: Reinkarnasi_**

Dihadapanku rambut itu dihembus angin seakan menari dengan anggun. Rambut itu perak, panjang, dan terikat seperti buntut kuda. Yang punya rambut itu mengenakan jeans yang robek akibat perkelahian tadi dan sabuk merah dengan gesper besar menyerupai setan bertaring, luka di sekujur tubuhnya dan kain pada torsonya yang terkoyak itu sudah jadi pemandangan yang biasa. Sudah dua bulan aku kenal dia, _and…that person was not too shaby_, hatinya baik meski terkesan '_songong_' padanya kali pertama bertemu.

Mungkin deskripsi ini kurang jelas ya? Bisa, bisa, si pemilik rambut itu dianggap cewe lagi. Ha Menggelikan! Bukan cewe kok. Yang terang dia cowo. Cowo…yang membingungkan. Tapi, misalkan si rambut perak itu jadi cewe, mungkin dia akan menjadi cewe deredere yang memimpin sekampung geng motor. Ha Ha Ha…tentu saja yang barusan itu…hiperbola...? Soalnya dia sudah jadi ketua clan. Dia ketua di distrik satu. Dia ketua sekaligus pendiri Clan Yorae—nama clan kami.

_What is your name?_

Namanya Fou-Lu. Nama kuno yang membuat image _archaic_ tersendiri bagi dirinya.

Entah itu nama asli atau julukan dalam clan, aku tak pernah tanya lebih lanjut…dan aku tak ingin bertanya—apapun kondisinya. Lagian, nama dia sudah cukup aneh untuk kuingat. Nama dia juga memberikan sebuah efek keren pada pribadinya yang…ganda…entahlah, suatu kala kami sedang tertawa dan bercanda (bahkan dialah yang memulai) dalam singkat waktu ia bisa diam lalu pergi dengan senyuman pahit. Entah hanya aku atau gimana, tapi aku yakin senyum itu pahit.

Yah, intinya, aku tak mau tanya lebih lanjut mengenai namanya itu. Hn aku akan mati ketawa seandainya aku bertanya dan nama asli si rambut perak itu adalah Paijo atau Bejo atau Arjo. Eits! Jangan salah, aku TIDAK mendiskriminasi nama orang. Selucu apapun itu terdengar, nama punya harapan tersendiri bagi orang yang memberikannya…_I believe so at the very least._

_Where do you live?_

Sebuah rumah di pinggiran kota kecil di pulau antah berantah yang jauh dari kerajaan. Tepatnya di atas bukit terpencil yang sering dikabarkan oleh anak-anak akan adanya hantu, alien beserta UFOnya, dan lain-lain, dan sebagainya. Banyak lah, aku sih cuek aja selama makhluk itu tak mengusik kehidupanku.

_Do you live alone?_

Kata Won-Qu, Fou-Lu itu seorang _orphan_. Tak ada keluarga, dan kebanyakan dari mereka sudah meninggal. Sebelum datang ke pualu ini dia tinggal di _orphanage_ kecil di Synestia.

Kata Scias dan Ershin, dia tinggal bersama pamanya hingga beberapa tahun lalu, sebelum pamannya dipanggil oleh Kerajaan pusat untuk menghentikan sekelompok pembunuh bayaran yang menamakan diri mereka Charonade. Pamannya tidak kembali hingga sekarang, tapi Fou-Lu masih tinggal sendirian di puncak bukit 'keramat' itu.

Kata A-Tur dia berteman dengan alam dan masih merawat bukit itu dengan baik. Merawat bukit itu bersama Nina—burung Phoenix peliharaanya dan Ursula—rubah licik yang _sensi_.

_Are those their graves?_

"Yang di ujung kiri itu Cray, dia harimau kesayangan paman. Kukunya tajam." Fou-Lu nyengir sambil menunjuk wajahnya yang terluka karena dicakar Cray. Begitu dia pernah cerita dulu.

"Yang di tengah itu milik Otou-san dan Okaa-san." katanya sambil menunjuk makam yang ada di tengah. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kesedihan sedikitpun.

_What about that? Whose grave is that?_

"Makam itu aku yang buat, untuk Ryu, saudara kembarku…Mungkin."

Aku melongo melihat reaksi dia yang tiba-tiba nyengir tidak jelas lagi.

"Paman bilang, hanya aku yang dia temukan dalam _orphanage_ itu. Dia tak pernah mendengar kabar bila orang tuaku memiliki dua anak. Yang jelas, aku tak pernah tahu kalau aku punya saudara kembar. Aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Hehehe…tapi…Kau tahu, dia memiliki rambut biru alami? Katanya, itu akibat dari penyakit langka. Apa kau tahu nama penyakitnya?"

Aku menatap dia datar. Apa maksudnya? Dia yang satu keluarga saja tidak tahu apa lagi aku yang baru saja masuk kelompoknya? Fou-Lu…kamu itu…tolol…atau…idiot…?

Tunggu, dia itu…tolol…DAN…idiot... Dia sendiri yang berkata kalau tak pernah bertemu dengan saudara kembarnya itu. Malah sekarang dia bercerita bahwa Ryu pernah berbicara padanya!

Jadi Ryu itu benar saudara kembarmu?

Dia mengankat bahunya dan kembali terdiam.

"Kita bertukar nasib…" katanya memecah keheningan, "…aku sudah sering hidup sebelumnya. Rasanya tidak adil kalau kamu selalu saja menjadi yang menghilang…" dia menatapku dengan cengir khasnya itu, "…itu kata Ryu."

Aku menghela nafas mendengar ceritanya yang makin absurd.

"Tapi aku yakin aku memiliki saudara kembar." Dia nyengir lagi, "Nina, dia peliharaan Ryu…mungkin…. Dia selalu bertengger di makamnya dari subuh lalu pulang saat senja…. Nina adalah bukti kalau Ryu itu ada…" kemudian memelukku, "Lalu , tampaknya Ryu bahagia aku jadian denganmu, Mami!" sontak aku menahan nafasku. Kaeget. Aku bisa membayangkan betapa merah wajahku sekarang.

Fou-Lu itu memang tolol dan idiot! Tapi aku menyukainya.

Aku merasa bila rasa suka ini datang karena sendirinya karena takdir…ah, jadi ingat percakapanku dengan Deis tadi.

Sial! Mikir apa barusan?! Penyakit mistis aneh Fou-Lu sepertinya menular.

…Ah…tapi…tak apa…itu yang kusuka dari dirinya… Aku menyayangi Fou-Lu, seabsurd apapun dia.

* * *

Das Endung!

Hi, and welcome to 1th Rookie Story!

**(=w=)/|Special thanks to: aicchan, author of New Future of BoF!|**

**Disclaimer** (yang telat)**: aku tak punya apapun dari BoF.**

Kemudian, seperti yang sudah terdeskripsikan di atas, cerita ini adalah AU A.K.A. Alternate Universe.

Inspirasi cerita: dari karya seorang author di fandom ini dengan Pen-name **aicchan **dan karyanya yang berjudul **New Future**. Tentunya cerita ini selesai juga karena keabalan yang ada di benak saya.

Kemudian mengenai cerita saya ini: Plotline-nya boleh diambil dan diadaptasi ke cerita baru yang lebih keren dari yang saya buat (hehe...) saya percaya banyak author hebat di luar sana #apasih? #plak!

Thank you for reading, please review! I also welcomed flame, I am a newbie after all =3=)/


End file.
